Quand on s'avouent ses sentiments
by Benjara
Summary: Hiei et Kurama, s'aiment mais ne se l'on jamais dit. Que se passe-t-il, quand un arrive à faire le premier pas?


**Auteur :** Benjara

**Note :** Ce one-show est le tout premier que j'écrit. Je voudrat remercie Amia-san pour son aide au niveau des petits détails et Sarah-san pour son aide en orthographe et ses virgules.

Je ne gagne aucun argents pour cette fan fiction ( ce n'est pas très français je sais, gomen). Et aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient. Je doit aussi m'escuser car j'ai prit quelques liberté pour écrire cette Fiction.

**Titre :** Quand on s'avoue ses sentiment.

**Quand on s'avoue ses sentiment.**

- J'en appelle aux feux du dragon noir !

Voilà, la dernière phrase qu'Hiei prononça avant de perdre connaissance, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il le savait, il avait enfin terrassé Seikei, un démon de classe A, mais légèrement supérieur a lui. Voilà plus de deux jours qu'ils luttaient, et Hiei avait fini par gagner …

- Hiei, Hiei !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ouvrir lentement les yeux, au dessus de lui, il y avait cinq personnes mais il n'arrivait pas à leur rendre leurs noms, pourtant il était sur de les connaître.

- Il revient enfin à lui, te sens-tu mieux?

C'était une fille qui venait de parler. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix plusieurs fois, ces longs cheveux étaient de couleur bleu. Botan … ?

- Hiei ? Lança quelqu'un d'autre. Hiei tourna ces yeux rouges vers cette personne.

- Oui ?

- Comment te sens-tu ? demande un garçon.

- J'ai déjà été en meilleur forme, grogna Hiei.

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, à présent il distinguait les cinq personnes sans problèmes. La jeune fille était bien Botan, la guide qui menait les esprit aux royaumes des mort. A côté d'elle de trouvait le Seigneur Koenma. Etait-il mort ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Tien, il y avait aussi ce crétin de Kuwabara. Yusuke aussi était là, il le regardait avec son éternel sourir, à côté de lui se trouvait Kurama. Ce dernier lui avait manqué, pas un seul jours ne s'était passé sans qu'il pense à ses longs cheveux roux qui tombaient sur ces épaules avec élégance, ses grands yeux verts brillant de malice et d'intelligence. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Il n'avait jamais rien sût dire à personne et puis après tout, ça ne regardait que lui.

Hiei voulu se relever mais deux mains l'obligèrent à rester coucher, ce qui lui fit pousser un soupir las.

- Tu devrais encore te reposer un peu, tu n'avais presque plus d'énergie démoniaque et vitale quand Kurama t'a trouvé, lança durement Koenma.

Hiei ne dit rien, il ferma les yeux. Alors comme ça, c'est Kurama qui l'avait retrouver, pourquoi lui ? Ces poings se crispèrent. Il laissa la porte se fermer derrière les autres. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où il était, mais le sommeil le prit avant qu'il ne, puisse faire quoi que se soit.

Kurama venait de sortir de la pièce, il s'adossa contre la porte. Ses quatre amis venaient de lui dire au revoir et étaient parti. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux en repensant à ces dernières 24 heures.

_Ca s'était passé quand il était en classe, il avait fortement ressenti la grande monté en force d'Hiei mais quelque second après, il n'avait plus rien ressenti, quelque chose n'allait pas. La peur l'avait pris au ventre, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte sous le regard sidéré des autres élèves et de son professeur de mathématique. Il est vrai que de Kurama ne se faisait jamais remarquer en classe._

_- Monsieur Shuichi, puis-je savoir ou vous allez ? lança ce dernier._

_- Humm …, Kurama ne réfléchit pas longtemps, il n'y arrivait pas de toutes façon. Excusez moi professeur Ooka !_

_Kurama avait dit cela en courant vers la sortie du collège sans demander son reste. _

_- Minamino Shuichi revenez ici tout de suite._

_Mais celui-ci était bien loin. _

_Quand il fut sorti du collège, il traversa la cour. Il couru pendant cinq minutes dans les rues, quand il réalisa enfin qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Il reprit son calme, il sortit une petite graine de couleur rouge de ca poche de son pantalon. Il murmurât quelque parole, et la graine germa et une fine « liane » rouge en sorti, montrant ainsi a Kurama le chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à Hiei. Il couru pendant un long moment qui lui parut interminable._

_Quand Kurama vit le corps inanimé de Hiei par terre dont un long filait de sang lui coulait de l'arcade droit, il se pencha vers celui-ci et lui prit les épaules en le secouant légèrement. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Kurama pensa directement au pire. Il serra le jeune homme inconscient dans ses bras en sanglotant. Puis, il senti les doigts du jeune homme faiblement serrant son uniforme Kurama étais aux anges, le garçon, sur lequel il soupirait depuis maintenant un an était toujours en vie. Maintenant, et, se trouvait ridicule d'avoir porté un jugement si rapidement. Il le ramena chez lui. Peut de temps après Yusuke et Cie arrivèrent. Comment avaient-ils su ? Le seigneur Koenma ou Botan peut-être. Enfin put lui importait …_

Kurama réalisa qu'il était assis par terre. Il soupira. Il se releva rapidement et pour aller dans le salon pour lire un livre.

Voilà maintenant une heure que Kurama cherchait le sommeil et gesticulait comme un beau diable dans ses draps de couleur blanc. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une et une seules personne, le pire c'est qu'elle était juste à quelques mètres. En fait elle était juste dans la chambre à côté. Mais il ne pouvait y aller. Il se retourna encore une fois et sent enfin le sommeil le prendre.

De son côté, Hiei était assis sur le lit dans une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vue, il se demandait bien où il était. Il se sentait en pleine forme, ce qu'il trouvait normal vu qu'il avait dormi pendant toutes la journée. Alors il décida de se lever.

Quand il fut sorti de la chambre, il fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Ses yeux de couleur rouge se tournèrent vers une porte. Il décida de l'ouvrir. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant dans les bras de Morphée, celui qui était maître de tous ses fantasmes. Sa première réaction fut de faire demi tours mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger ou plutôt, il ne voulais pas bouger.

- Par Maikai, qu'il était beau. Est-ce lui qui venait de dire ça ? Lui, le froid Hiei ? Qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments ? Mais il devait bien avouer que plus il le regardait, plus il le trouvait beau. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Hiei resta de longues minutes près de la porte, à se demander se qu'il devait faire. Il fit quelques pas vers le lit ou dormait depuis son beau rouquin. Il respira profondément pour se donner du courage puis il continua silencieusement jusqu'au lit où il s'y assit. Kurama, bougea légèrement sans pour autant se réveiller. D'un geste hésitant, Hiei mit quelques mèches rousses derrière l'oreille de Kurama. Dans un accès de courage Hiei se pencha vers le jeune endormi et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Lentement, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa le regard d'Hiei, qui était mélangé entre l'amour et l'inquiétude.

- Hiei ? dit Kurama en se mettant assis sur son lit.

- Je … je suis désolé, bien qui Hiei le cachait le mieux qu'il pouvait, on pouvait entendre qu'il étais déçus et triste à la fois.

- Qu'est ce que ….

Hiei ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- Je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, dit Kurama s'en grand conviction.

Hiei se leva, plus triste que jamais. Qu'est ce que lui avait prit ? Comment avait-il pu croire que quelque chose pouvait se passer entre lui et Kurama ? Il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte, quand il sentit une main lui effleurer la nuque. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir ferma les yeux un moment puis se retourna.

- Kurama, je …, il ne sut rien ajouter car Kurama venait de mettre un doigt sur la bouche de celui-ci.

- Tais-toi Hiei, tu en as assez dit.

Le garçon en question ne put s'empêcher de rougir en remarquant que Kurama étais vêtu seulement d'un boxer noir. Il déglutit difficilement. Hiei sentit les mains de son ami glisser de chaque côté de son visage, en approchant en même temps sa figure. Voyant qu'Hiei ne bougeait pas, Kurama l'embrassa doucement, sa langue cherchant l'entrée de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait. Elle ne fut pas longue à trouver. Le simple baiser devient passionné. Après un long moment, Kurama recula légèrement.

- Mais … je croyais … enfin, sous le choc, les mots d'Hiei n'arrivait pas à sortir.

Kurama souria doucement en comprenant le fond de la pensé de son bel ami.

- Tu croyais mal, dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Hiei n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de Kurama. Qu'il était beau, ses cheveux roux qui tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux vert, brillant de plaisir, son corps fin mais musclé qui n'avait que pour seul vêtement un boxer noir. Sans le vouloir, les joues de Hiei prirent une légère teinte rouge. Kurama souria de plus belle.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se mit sur la pointe des pieds, il déposa un baisser sur les lèvres de Kurama. Ce dernier n'étant pas repu, l'embrassa voracement. Hiei passa ses mains dans les cheveux roux de Kurama tandis que celui-ci le caressait fiévreusement.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Hiei se retrouva torse nu, plaqué contre la porte. Les deux jeunes s'embrassaient tantôt avec passion, tantôt avec violence.

Après un moment Hiei glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Kurama en le poussant en arrière. Kurama se retrouva assis sur son lit, Hiei debout devant lui jouait dans ses cheveux. Celui-ci fit jouer sa langue sur le torse nu de son ami qui, de plaisir ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors son pantalon tomber suivi bientôt de son boxer.

Kurama prit les mains du garçon et l'obligea à s'asseoir à ses côté, entre deux baisser, Kurama se retrouva sous Hiei qui faisait glisser le boxer noir du garçon le long de ses jambes

Sous leurs caresse, le membre de Hiei ne mit plus très longtemps avant de durcir, se qui exista encore plus Kurama. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit a explorer leurs corps, à répondre à leurs envies en bref à jouer au jeu de l'amour …

Kurama embrassa Hiei amoureusement puis il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de celui-ci en le prenant dans ces bras. Hiei se laissa faire puis mit sa tête contre la poitrine de son bel ami.

- Je t'aime Hiei depuis si longtemps, murmura la voix douce de Kurama.

- Moi aussi … moi aussi.

Hiei s'endormit juste après dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Kurama se sentait heureux et comblé, rien ne pouvait lui gâcher son bonheur. A son tours, il s'endormit. Encore une chance que ses parents et son frère étaient allés voir sa grand-mère. Kurama ne la remerciera jamais assez.

Fin.

Se serait sympas de me donner votre avis


End file.
